


Natasha

by DrOmega101



Series: Alpha/Beta/Omega verse [5]
Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff with a little Angst, M/M, Mpreg, birth scene, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 09:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17485868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrOmega101/pseuds/DrOmega101
Summary: Natasha Masaki comes into this world just after the bell brings in the New Year.





	Natasha

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [FWU_2019_Jan_New_Beginnings](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FWU_2019_Jan_New_Beginnings) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> A new year starts off with a new family member
> 
>  
> 
> Please forgive an grammar issues. I have no beta.

It’s only been a week since his and Takeo’s talk that led to them sharing a bed once again. Too soon, Nikolai had told him soon. Too soon to be jumping back in bed with one another. But there was another small part of him that felt at peace when the Japanese alpha was around. The child felt it as well, moving restlessly whenever Takeo was around.

He looks over to the sleeping ma next to him, who’s snoring softly, facing away from him. He wants to wake him up, to keep him company while he sets here restlessly in bed, the tell tale signs of an ache starting in his back. But he doesn’t, instead letting the man sleep.

He watches the snow fall outside, counting down the minutes until the next ache comes. He debates with himself, what he should do, once things begin to progress. Should he try and get the doctor himself? Or should he send Takeo? Would the alpha even want to be there when...he’s letting his fears overtake him. He breathes deeply, trying to calm himself before a panic attack sets in.

In the process, he must have awoken the alpha next to him, as he hears Takeo begin to stir, mumbling something in his mother tongue.

“Nikolai?”

“Sorry for waking you.”

His voice is weak, barely a whisper. Tears are welling up in his eyes, and his body begins to shake. Nikolai buries his face in his hands, trying desperately to calm himself. He flinches when he feels a hand gently pat his shaking shoulders. 

“Nikolai?”

“I’m scared Takeo. I don’t…” 

he begins to sob now. The hand on his back pulls away, and he sobs harder. But that hand is replaced by two strong arms wrapping around him, pulling him in closer to the alpha’s chest. He obliges, turning himself so he’s buried into the alpha’s body.

“It’ okay, Nikolai.”

The sobs keeps him from replying, but the closeness and scent of his lover begins to calm him, his sobs turning to soft cries. A sharp, dull pain runs up his back and across his pelvic area, leaving him gasping as he cradles the underside of his belly. Takeo pulls him away slightly, and he can see concern in his eyes. 

“The baby…”

“Is there something wrong? Nikolai?”

“We are fine just, dull pains. All is okay.”

Takeo doesn’t look convinces. “Are you sure?”

Nikolai sighs, nodding before resting his head on the alpha’s chest. Tiredness overtakes him, slowly closing his eyes until he’s snoring softly on his lover’s chest.

\--------------------

He’s awakens to a sharp, tightening feeling in his lower belly. He cries out, clutching the sheets in his hand, his breath coming in pants. The pain passes, leaving him to breathe normally again. Looking around, he notices he’s alone, Takeo nowhere in sight.

“Takeo?” No answer. He sets up slowly, rubbing his belly as he does. “Takeo?”

Bustling from out in the hall alerts him to someone’s presence. Takeo enters the room a moment later, followed by their younger German friend, who’s carrying his medical bag with him.

“Hello Nikolai, how are you feeling?” He watches as the doctor comes closer, placing his bag at the end of the bed.

“Good, doctor. What are you doing here?”

“Takeo came to get me a few moments ago. He says that you have been experiencing pains for a few hours now?”

He looks confused over to Takeo, then to the Doctor once more. “I have been sleeping. I don’t..” but another tightening sensation rips through him, this time stronger than the last.

Edward smiles, patting his knee. “Do you know how long since the last one was?”

“Net, Edward.”

“Well, why don’t you take off those pants and lay back for a moment, so I can see how things are.” 

He does as he’s told, laying back as he watches Edward pull on a pair of gloves. Takeo is next to him now, the alpha’s hand running through his graying hair. He brings his knees up, spreading them so the Doctor can do what he needs. He jumps when cool fingers touch his entrance, before pushing in gently. After a moment, they retract, the Doctor looking happy with the results.

“You are progressing nicely, Nikolai. Am I to assume your water hasn’t broken yet?”

The question catches him off guard. It only just now hits him that this is happening, and that in the next few hours his child will be here. He shakes his head.

Edward nods his head, again patting his knees and bringing the sheets over his bare legs. “We shall wait then, to see if it breaks on its own within the hour. If not, we shall walk, to help things along. You get comfortable. I shall be back in a few.”

Edward nods over towards Takeo, giving them oh a smile before making his leave. The two lovers are left only once again.

“What can I do to make you comfortable?”

“Hold me.” 

He hates that his voice is meek and weak sounding, but he’s tired and scared. He buries himself into his alpha when he wraps his arms around him. Together they set, their hands intertwined on top of his huge belly.

\--------------------

Edward arrives just as his water breaks. He groans as the contraction passes through him, disgusted at the wet feeling below him. He’s just glad he was in the bathroom at the time, and not in bed. He’s helped to a chair by his Alpha, breathing normal again as the pain passes. 

They peer into each other’s eyes, and he can see love and concern in Takeo's eyes. “It will be fine, Takeo. We are fine.”

“I know, Nikolai. I still worry.”

He leans in to give a chaste kiss on the alpha’s lips. “Do not worry, my love.”

“I love you.”

He smiles, bringing their foreheads together. “And I you.”

An awkward cough from behind them alerts them to the Doctor’s presence. They break away, smiling. 

“I am sorry for interrupting such a tender moment, but I would like to check Nikolai’s progress. Now that his water has broken, things should start to speed up.

He lets Edward do what he needs to do, leaning back into the chair and spreading his legs wide. As the Doctor pulls back, another contraction comes, stronger than the other. 

“Hurts…” he breathes through it.

“Just keep doing as you’re doing. The pain will pass.”

\--------------------

It’s another eight hours before he finally feels it. That strong need to spread his legs and bare down. He can feel the weight of his child low in the birth canal, urging him to bring it into the world. He tries, through his sobs, to alert the others of his need. But the pain is unbearable, leaving him a sweating, sobbing mess on the bed. 

With effort, he pulls himself up into a setting position, bring his knees up and spreading his legs. He reaches between his legs and gaps as he runs his hand over a smooth, round object. He screams as he bares down with the next contraction, feeling as that round object moves, only to be sucked back in when the contraction ends. He lets out a frustrated sigh.

He looks around the room, but the other two are nowhere in sight. Gripping the sheets with both hands, he pushes again, harder, yelling through the burning sensation as the head makes it’s away out. He checks again, and notices the head is almost out. And again, he bares down, screaming louder than he had been. He feels like he’s splitting in two.

As the contraction ends, the other two rushes in, with Takeo stopping in his tracks, looking pale. Edward, however, quickly makes his way to the bed, checking the process he had made.

“Everything okay, doctor?”

Edward gives him a reassuring smile, patting his leg. “You’re doing so well, Nikolai! Just a bit more pushing and the child will be here!”

Takeo has made his way over to him now, snapped out of his shocked state. He leans him against his chest, taking hold of one leg to help him keep it spread. 

With encouragement from his lover, and a few more pushes, he finally brings their baby into the world. A wailing, slimy child is placed on his sweaty chest. He cries in relief now, running his hand over her small features. He can hear Takeo sniffling behind him, holding both of them close. 

“It’s a girl! And she’s beautiful!” Edward announces, smiling at them with a huge grin. 

“Da, she is. Thank you Edward.”

“Of course, my friend.”

\--------------------

With her father watching over her, the little baby girl is cleaned and dried, and looked over. After getting a clean bill of health, she is brought back to her waiting mother, who eagerly brings the child to his swollen breast. 

“Have you thought of a name for her?”

He and Takeo share a look. They hadn’t thought of one, he having spent most of the pregnancy alone. He hadn’t thought he would make it this far. 

“It is up to you, Nikolai. You did, after all, do all the hard work.”

He chuckles, looking down to the baby in his arms. After a moment, he looks up into Takeo’s hazel eyes. 

“Natasha. Natasha Masaki.”

“A very beautiful name for a very beautiful girl.”

“I love you Takeo.”

“And I love you, Nikolai.”

After the doctor gives them his farewell and leaves, the two set in peaceful silence, watching as little Natasha slowly drifts to sleep. 

It was announced later that day: Little Natasha Masaki was born just after midnight on New Year’s Day.


End file.
